


Writer's Block

by DanTheDangerous



Series: Short Trips [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: The Battle of Canary Wharf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheDangerous/pseuds/DanTheDangerous
Summary: A writer needing the perfect story.





	Writer's Block

Alex sat at his computer screen, watching the text icon appear and disappear frequently. He slowly tapped his finger on the desk. Four quick taps. That brought him no joy. He tried to visualise different sentences but he still couldn't picture the perfect one. A knock on the door echoed from downstairs and Alex thought that a distraction from thinking might actually give him some ideas. Another knock echoed, this time louder. It sounded like the door was about to fly off of it's hinges.

"Alright, alright!" He said. "I'm coming!" Alex opening the door slowly to reveal what looked like a man standing there in a metal suit. It's arms flung up from it's sides and attached them to Alex's neck.

" **You will be deleted.** " The metal man said, the slit at it's mouth illuminating blue as it spoke. Shots of electricity flew out from the hands. Alex cried out in pain but then as everything turned to black, he realised. Metal men invading London. Perfect.


End file.
